I'm your la tua cantante? And your mate?
by Dark Moonlight24
Summary: 9 year old Serena got way more then what she bargained for when she visited Volterra Italy. She discovers a new life, a life where someone cares about her.But She didn't expect was to fall in love with one of the witch twins. Alec/OC rated M for future CH
1. Field trip of a life time

**Me: IDK I'm just bored  
>Serena: Yeah suuuuuuuuure<br>Me: It's true  
>Serena: What ev<br>Me: I own nothing but the plot line and Serena**

* * *

><p><strong>~Normal POV (Serena's in other words, that would be out normal)~<strong>

Why me? I mean sure Italy seemed like a good place but I've heard a bunch of scary rumors about there being vampires there and how torturous they can be. My name is Serena, just Serena, I am 9 years old, I never knew my parents. I've been living in an orphanage for my whole life and yes it is boring, I've been trying to run away for some time but failed every time, so now I have a stalker watching and following my 24/7. Right now my class is on a field trip to Italy for about a week to study the architect and learn about some of the most famous paintings, drawings, and you get my point. "Now, time for the grand tour of Volterra. My name is Hiedi, I will be your tour guide for the day." A pale woman introduced herself, leading us down various of hallways, telling us a little of everything we passed, but did I pay attention, no not really. I broke out of my thoughts as I heard a loud _BOOM_ from two large metal doors closed, making me flinch, I mean sure this place was already creepy in some ways but **that** just made it scary, like you know how in movies you walk into a castle or house then all of a sudden the door shuts for now reason.

"Welcome! Did you enjoy the tour? Well I hope you did 'cause it will be the last thing you see." A voice cackled? Chuckled? Laughed? What ever it is, it's creeping me out, a lot. 'Ok, lets see...I can climb up that chain, swing into that statue which should be enough to force that door open, make it through the door before they get me, and I'm home free.' I planned, my eyes darting as I named each object. So, I ran as fast as I could, dodging to the side as I saw one of the creepy pale man charge at me, well I could tell he was gonna charge at me when he glanced at me, so I leaped up and grabbed the chain, climbing at fast as I could, swinging myself at the statue. But felt the chain yank violently in the opposite direction I intended to swing in but I managed to jump off the chain and kick the statue, tipping over statue. A smile played at my lips as the statue started falling towards the door. I scowled as a pale person stopped the falling statue, hissing at me in the process, making me scowl more as I leaped off the statue and ran at a nearby chain. 'Yes! I'm not gonna die!' I smiled, but boy was I wrong. "NO!" I shrieked as I was yanked fiercely from away from the chain. "You thought you could escape, well think again little girl." A olive colored guy with black hair, hissed in my ear, yanking my head up with my hair, so that my neck was expose.

"Demetri wait!" A guy shoulder length black hair commanded, standing a few feet in front of us. "So might prove of some use to us with that fast thinking of hers. May I see your hand my dear?" He asked, holding out his hand to me. I hesitated a little but I placed my hand in his, watching him close his eyes and open them with a look of amazement. "Interesting. Demetri, let her go unless she doesn't want to join us, then get rid of her." He said in an amused tone, looking at me near the end. "I'll join. I'll join." I said in a hurry, not wanting to die this young. "Doesn't she have to be changed then?" Demetri asked, brushing some of the hair away from my neck, making me shiver at his cold touch. "Yes, but in time, she's to young right now. We will wait til she is around 12 or 13." The black haired man told the Demetri guys, as he let go of me slowly. "My name is Aro, these are Caius, Marcus, the big person over there is Felix and you already know that guy, he's Demetri. You will be staying in the East wing with the witch twins. Demetri take her to her room, it's two doors down from Alec's." Aro told err commanded him, as he picked me up and ran to our destination in a matter of seconds. "Everything you need should be in there, someone will bring you your dinner later and no hard feelings about earlier, it's just more of a second nature thing." He said, opening the door for me. "Yeah no hard feelings." I smiled, falling onto the bed with a soft _thump_ sound.

After Demetri left the room I went to the bathroom which had a sink, toilet, bath tub, and shower stall with some towels hanging on a rack in between the tub and stall. I took a quick shower and sat on my bed, drying my hair with a towel as there was a knock at my door, making my head turn towards it. "Come in." I said, knowing that who ever it was heard me since my friends kept on rambling on and on about how vampires had super strength, hearing, smell, and speed, along with really good reflexes. "So you're the human I've heard about from Felix." A boy with dark brown hair chuckled softly, walking into my room with a tray of food. The tray had a plate of spaghetti, two buttered bread sticks, and a cup of water on top of it. "Thanks, name's Serena." I smiled softly, picking up the brush off my night stand, and started brushing my raven black hair that had purple feather hair extensions on the right side of head along with my bangs that covered the right side of my forehead. My hair's in layers so half of the feathers were covered by the second or first layer of my hair, I had three extensions, two under my first layer and one in between the two under my second layer, they were apart each other by maybe an inch or so, I thought they were cool so I saved some money and got them, not caring what the people at the orphanage said.

The boy placed the tray on my table that's in the middle of the room, saying his name is Alec and that I was living in the East wing along with his older twin sister, Jane. "I'll be back in a while to take your tray back to the kitchen." He informed me, waving a good bye before leaving the room, and shutting the door. Sighing while sitting down in front of the tray of food I turned on the T.V to Disney Chanel and -don't judge me I'm still 9 after all- watched A.N.T Farm which I kinda like and today was the new episode, M.U.T.A.N.T Farm. I ate as I watched the episode laughing a bit at how Cameron tried to get rid of Fletcher by splashing holy water on him since he was a vampire, by the time I knew it I had finished the food and half of the water. Grinning like a mad man as Chyna started singing her song: Calling All The Monster. Which I couldn't help but sing along to.

**Callin' all the monsters, callin' all the monsters**  
><strong> Callin' all the, callin' all the, callin' all the monsters<strong>

** Oh yea aye, oh yea aye, oh yea aye**

** Heart thumps and you jump**  
><strong> Comin' down with goosebumps!<strong>  
><strong> You dared to go there<strong>  
><strong> I'ma I'ma get you so scared!<strong>

** We're wantin' to**  
><strong> We're hauntin' you<strong>  
><strong> We're wantin' to<strong>  
><strong> Eh eh<strong>

** If you stayed in too late**  
><strong> To be getting afraid<strong>  
><strong> This scene's extreme…<strong>  
><strong> I I I I'ma get you so scared!<strong>

** We're wantin' to**  
><strong> We're hauntin' you<strong>  
><strong> We're wantin' to<strong>  
><strong> Eh eh<strong>

** Gonna get your body shakin'**  
><strong> Wishin' you could just awaken<strong>

** Here we go…**  
><strong> Tonight all the monsters gonna dance<strong>  
><strong> We're comin' to get ya!<strong>  
><strong> Tonight all the monsters gonna dance<strong>  
><strong> We're comin' to get ya!<strong>  
><strong> If you're only dreaming<strong>  
><strong> Why I hear you screaming?<strong>  
><strong> Tonight all the monsters gonna dance<strong>  
><strong> We're comin' to get ya!<strong>  
><strong> We're comin' to get ya!<strong>

** Callin' all the monsters, callin' all the monsters**  
><strong> Callin' all the, callin' all the, callin' all the monsters<strong>

** You hide or you try…**  
><strong> Kiss tomorrow goodbye!<strong>  
><strong> We thrill to your chill…<strong>  
><strong> B-B-B-Buckin' for a freak-out!<strong>

** We're wantin' to**  
><strong> We're hauntin' you<br>Courtesy of **  
><strong> We're wantin' to<strong>  
><strong> Eh eh<strong>

** We might just bite underneath the moonlight**  
><strong> More fun if you run!<strong>  
><strong> I-I-I-I'm I'm already chasin'<strong>

** We're wantin' to**  
><strong> We're hauntin' you<strong>  
><strong> We're wantin' to<strong>  
><strong> Ehh ehh<strong>

** Gonna get your body shakin'**  
><strong> Wishin' you could just awaken<strong>

** Here we go…**  
><strong> Tonight all the monsters gonna dance<strong>  
><strong> We're comin' to get ya!<strong>  
><strong> Tonight all the monsters gonna dance<strong>  
><strong> We're comin' to get ya!<strong>  
><strong> If you're only dreaming<strong>  
><strong> Why I hear you screaming?<strong>  
><strong> Tonight all the monsters gonna dance<strong>  
><strong> We're comin' to get ya!<strong>  
><strong> We're comin' to get ya!<strong>

** Callin' all the monsters, callin' all the monsters**  
><strong> Callin' all the, callin' all the, callin' all the monsters!<strong>

** Gonna paint it red, get inside your head, head, head**  
><strong> Like a demon choir playing with fire, fire, fire<strong>

** Gonna get your body shakin'**  
><strong> Wishin' you could just awaken<strong>

** Tonight all the monsters gonna dance**  
><strong> We're comin' to get ya!<strong>  
><strong> Tonight all the monsters gonna dance<strong>  
><strong> We're comin' to get ya!<strong>  
><strong> If you're only dreaming<strong>  
><strong> Why I hear you screaming?<strong>  
><strong> Tonight all the monsters gonna dance<strong>  
><strong> We're comin' to get ya!<strong>  
><strong> We're comin' to get ya!<strong>

** Oh yea aye, oh yea aye, oh yea aye**

** We're comin' to get you!**

I finished off with laughing at how she turned back into Medusa. "A human girl that's actually good at singing." A familiar voice chuckled, making my face feel really hot, probably blushing but then again I'm not sure. "So this is the girl the others were talking about." A soft female voice said, gaining my attention. "Serena, this is my older sister Jane. Jane this is Serena." Alec introduced her. Jane nodded at me as I replied with a small smile, she looked like an average teenage girl only waaaaaaaay prettier, she had pale brown hair, red eyes just like most people except hers was a bright glowing red while some of the others had either a darker shade or they just don't glow as much. "Demetri and Felix should be back with your stuff in a few and I might say, some of the stuff you have is interesting. I didn't think an orphanage would let you have some of the things you have." She said in an amused tone, nodding her head towards my guitar that was sitting in the corner. The guitar was in the shape of bat -the animal kind- since I like it, duh. "Hehehe, I was kinda of the rebel of the orphanage you could say, always trying to get kicked out." I chuckled nervously, scratching the back of my head. I looked at my guitar that some how appeared there, probably when I was taking a shower.

"Why would you try to get kick out?" Alec questioned, snapping me out of my train of thoughts. "'Cause I hate that place." I half lied not wanting to tell them yet 'cause I don't really trust them, if they want the whole answer they would have to earn it. "Is that all the reasons?" He raised an eyebrow, making my heart beat faster. 'Crap, what now.' I thought thinking of something quickly. "You'll have to earn the answer yourself." I stuck my tongue out at him, earning a small growl from him. My heard turned towards Jane who chuckled. "I'm beginning to like her already." She chuckled amusingly, walking out of the room with Alec following her after giving me a small wave.

**~Alec's POV (This is when he left her room after delivering the food)~**

I let go of my breathe as I stepped into the hallway. "What's wrong brother?" Jane's sweet 'innocent' voice rang through my ears. "I think I found her." I said taking in a shaky breathe, looking at Serena's door. "Your what? Next meal?" She chuckled, letting her eyes fall onto the door. "In some ways I wish but no. I think I've found my la tua cantante." Said in an emotionless tone, still staring at her door. "She just smelled so good, I just wanted to sink my fangs into her and taste her blood so badly, if I wasn't holding my breathe then I think I would've done it." I grind my teeth together, clenching my hands into fist, doing anything that would keep me from exploding. "Hm...If you can keep yourself from killing her before she gets turned then you'll be able to be with her for eternity...That is...If you can." She said with a smug look on her face, that I just wanted to wipe off her face. But I didn't. I couldn't. Once I heard her enchanting voice I couldn't, it seemed like all my anger just faded into nothingness. "She really is your la tua cantante. I've never seen you act like that before." Jane said, as I opened the door, only to hear her angelic laugh.

My mind was dazing off, not paying attention to Her and Jane talking, my attention was on her and only her but that soon ended when I heard her saying that she tried to get kicked out of the orphanage. "Why would you try to get kick out?" I asked, not wanting to think what they did there to make her want to get kicked out. "'Cause I hate that place." She lied, well she probably did since her heart rate increased when she answered me. "Is that all the reasons?" I asked, wanting to know what happen and if it was really that bad then I would go and murder them, slowly and painfully. "You'll have to earn it yourself." She stuck her tongue out at me, making me growl a bit out of annoyance. "I'm beginning to like her already." I heard Jane chuckle, making me a bit nervous. Just what did Jane mean by like her, like have her as dinner like or like in general. Oh well, I gave her a small wave before leaving with my sister.

**~Serena's POV~**

Once they left I picked up my guitar, plugged it into the little amp that I had, adjusted to volume, and started playing a song that me and my managed to learn from watching Scooby-Doo and The Legend Of The Witch. Although it was only me playing the guitar it sounded kinda weird but it works in some way 'cause the song was meant to be sung by three people at some parts and with out the drums, it sounded really weird. But then again the little 'band' if you would really call it that didn't last, our drummer got adopted while the keyboarder person got raped by one of the guys that would pick on us, and never spoke after she told me what happened, she died today on our 'tour' of Volterra. Then I looked at the clock that was on my wall it read 10:15 pm, I placed my guitar back in it's corner and went to bed, to tired to do anything really.

_~Nightmare~_

I was running. But from what? I glanced back every now and then, catching a glance at the creature that chased me but I couldn't make out the figure since it was to dark in the forest that I ran through. "No one can save you. Not even your precious little Alec." A low male like voice mused, making me nervous. running into an open field I was thrown against a tree be either an unseen force or the person that's chasing me, probably the second one though. I heard the tree crack a little as I face planted into the dirt bellow me, getting some in my mouth also. I spit the dirt out and scrambled to my feet but was knocked down again by what seemed like a boy around 16 who punched me on my face, leaving a nasty bruise or at least I think she did, it was hard enough too. "Where's your precious Alec? I'm surprise he isn't here considering how you're his little la tua cantante but there's no helping it, I'll make him suffer just like how he made me suffer." He growled, yanking me up violently by my arm. "L-l-let me go. W-w-w-what does it h-have to do with m-m-me?" I winced, pushing him away with all the strength I can muster. "I'm making you my mate, he took something precious to me, now I'm taking something precious to him. An eye for an eye." He smirked evilly, his fangs brushing over the skin of my neck lightly, sending shivers throughout my body.

_~End of Nightmare~_

I shot up from my bed into a sitting position while shouting 'Noooo!' and looking around the room to see Alec standing to my right with Aro, Jane, Demetri, and Felix who all looked at my strangely. "Hey you alright? We heard you screaming and how did you get that bruise?" Alec asked, gently brushing his hand on my bruise, making me shudder and wince a bit at how cold his hand was and wincing 'cause of the bruise. "I'm not sure but I got scared from a dream and it seemed so real. There was a guy chasing me then he started beating me a bit and said that he was going make me his mate so that he could get back at Alec, an eye for an eye. Then he was about to bit me and that's when I woke up." I shivered, wrapping the blanket around myself, trying to warm up. "It's cold in here." I shivered, earning some weird looks from the other. "What are you talking about? Your room has heating, it's even warm for Gianna." Alec said, placing his hand on my forehead, waving for Aro to come over. "She's cold not as cold as us but still to cold for an average human." Alec mumbled, loud enough for me to hear.

Aro stood next to me, placing his hand on my forehead as well. "Hm...You are right Alec...And her dream seemed pretty interesting...Remember that one girl that you killed that knew to much about us and was about to expose up when she got turned?" I heard him ask Alec, making my head perk up in interest. "Yes but we took care of her mate or at least that's what Terra told us." Alec answered in a polite manner. "Terra was deemed a traitor a few days afterwards and was decommissioned for helping the vampire escape." Aro told him, making Alec balled his hands into fist, probably from anger by the looks of things. "Um-m-m-m-...S-s-s-s-someon-n-n-ne te-e-ell me wha-a-at's going on-n-n?" My teeth chattered, wrapping the blanket tighter around myself, trying to get warmer. "Jane dear, you and the others tell her, I have to talk with Alec for a little while." Aro smiled, when does he not, no offense but it gets a bit creepy. I saw Jane and the others nod as Alec and Aro went outside of my room, shutting the door behind themselves.

Felix sighed plopping down on my couch while Demetri and Jane sat on either side of me on the bed. "Tell us exactly what happened exactly to you in the dream. Every. Single. Thing." Jane said, stating the last three words clearly. "I started out running through the forest then a low male voice said 'No one can save you. Not even your precious little Alec.' Then I continued running until I ran into an open field where he threw me against a tree leaving me with either a broken spine err back what ever. Next I landed on the ground face flat getting some dirt in my mouth and I tried to get up to run away but he knocked me down, punched me in the cheek leaving a nasty bruise. He pulled than said 'Where's your precious Alec? I'm surprise he isn't here considering how you're his little la tua cantante but there's no helping it, I'll make him suffer just like how he made me suffer.' Yanking me up violently by me arm. I didn't know what was going on and I was really scared 'L-l-let me go. W-w-w-what does it h-have to do with m-m-me?' I winced from his tight grip and tried to push him away with all the strength that I could muster. He laughed and answered me 'I'm making you my mate, he took something precious to me, now I'm taking something precious to him. An eye for an eye.' He said while smirking. After that he brushed his fangs against the skin of my neck, he was about to bite me but that's when I woke up." I re-told my nightmare, wrapping the blanket even tighter if that was possible.

Raising my hand I brushed it where his fangs trailed on my neck. "What did he mean by making me his mate and what does la tua cantante mean?" I asked, not understanding why Felix broke out laughing. "Oh man! I can't believe you're Alec's la tua cantante!" He laughed, as my attention went to Jane who cleared her throat. "Not to long ago me, Alec, and Demetri were sent out to kill someone who knew to much about us and were going to expose us, that girl that we killed happened to be Errick's mate. So when we did killed her, he vowed to get revenge for his fallen mate and I guess he's doing that by taking you since you are Alec's mate. Now this is where things get a bit deep. La tua cantante, meaning blood singer, your singer, or singer for short. When you are someone's signer it means your blood seems to appeal or call out for that certain vampire, or in this case your blood appeals Alec. Someone also said that it was like having your own personal brand of heroin." Jane explained, earning a slight nod from me as a response.

"So he wants my blood?" I managed to force out of myself. "Kinda but there's a certain thing that's making Alec not want to drink your blood, he doesn't want to hurt he would do anything to keep you safe. The reason why is not my or ours to explain, he's the only one that can." Demetri answered in an unsure tone at the beginning, but had a strong tone at the end. We talked for a while before I went back to sleep, this time no dream or nightmare.

**~Alec's POV~**

Aro took me to my room and told me about Serena's nightmare and how Errick was still alive. "I'll keep a close eye on her, the only person that's going to be her mate is me, no one else." I snarled, ripping the blanket on my bed a bit. "I know she's your singer so be careful around her, just in case something does happen and she does bleed, try not to lose control, no matter how tempting because if you do than you'll be the one hurting her." Aro chuckled slightly at the end, making me a bit angry at the thought of me hurting Serena. Not because she's my singer but 'cause I love her.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Alright, that's the first CH<br>Serena: Wow  
>Me: ^_^<br>Serena: Just what's gonna happen to me?  
>Me: <br>Alec and Serena: -_-'  
>Me: Well review and hopefully give me some ideas please ^_^<strong>


	2. The truth comes out

**Me: Here's the second CH  
>Serena: Thank you Lorna420 for reviewing<br>Me: Yep ^_^ now here's a virtual smoothie for you *hands her/him a smoothie*  
>Alec: Really? -_-<br>Serena: Don't be a bum :P  
>Alec: Does it annoy you?<br>Serena: Yes :P  
>Alec: Then I shall continue<br>Me and Serena: -_-'  
>Me: I own nothing but the plot and Serena<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Recap: She went back to sleep. (DUH)<br>**

**~Normal POV~**

The next morning I woke up, did my usual routine, ate some breakfast which was some eggs and bacon, went to see Aro for some reason I don't know. "Ah Serena my dear." He smiled, creeping me out a bit by it, I mean does he ever stop or doesn't his cheeks ever get sore, mine would for sure. "Um...You wanted to see me?" I asked in a small voice, still a bit shy and nervous around Aro and his brothers. "Well dear, you are going to help Heidi with the 'fishing' today and the next few months." Aro told me, and yes I already knew what 'fishing' meant, trapping humans. "A-alright, is that all?" I asked, fumbling with my fingers a bit, a bad habit that I picked up from my friend. "Hm...I think that will be all. You can go now, just meet Heidi in about a few minutes at the front doors." He dismissed me with a wave of his hand. I walked back to my room wandering how I would do, I mean it would be a bit easy since I'm a kid so yeah. Being clumsy me I bumped into someone and fell to the ground but before I could hit the ground I felt arms wrap themselves around me, preventing me from falling. "You should really pay attention to where you are going, you're lucky I'm not Heidi." A familiar voice chuckled, pulling me up so that I was standing straight. "Oh why? Did I do something wrong?" I asked, feeling a tiny bit of blood rush to my cheeks from Alec, whose arms were still around my stomach and waist.

I felt myself being picked up and wind blowing against me as we were in my room in a matter of seconds. "She just hates you 'cause you're a human yet they let you live, how everyone just likes you along with some other reasons that you don't need to know yet." Alec told me, laying me on the bed, and sitting next to me. "Hey Alec?" I called, earning a 'hm' from him as an answer. "What does la tua cantante mean and why am I yours?" I asked, wanting to hear his answer. "Well, la tua cantante means blood singer or singer for short, their blood just seems to sing to you and you would do anything to taste or drink their blood, some times the singer usually dies of an accident or just 'cause of old age because the vampire doesn't want to hurt him/her due to reasons unknown. As for the second question I'm not sure, it's just that your blood sings to me that's all, but don't worry I won't try, you're to important to me and others." He answered, chuckling at the end, standing up slowly, holding his hand out to me.

Hesitantly I looked at his hand and slowly placed my hand in his. "Just be careful around Heidi, please." he whispered, picking me up, earning a little yelp of surprise from me. "Can I get an apple before I go 'fishing'?" I asked, wrapping my arms loosely around his neck, blushing a bit. "I don't get why you like them so much, you've had two this morning." He half chuckled, running to the kitchen, grabbing an apple, and taking me to Heidi. "I'll see you later." He whispered in my ear, kissing my forehead before disappearing. My attention went to Heidi who let out a hiss probably at me. "Tsk, you take to the the right half of the museum and I take that left. Although I doubt you'll get any." She mumbled the last part, walking to her side of the bargain. I stuck my tongue out at her as she walked away. 'Wow, someone's a bitch.' I thought, yeah a nine year old already knows how to cuss, blame that boys at the orphanage.

I stood there in the middle of the museum looking at everyone who was admiring the paintings and sculptures. "Hey there little girl are you lost?" A blonde man in his late twenties asked me. "No I'm not. Who ever wants to see the famous ballroom follow me!" I shouted, gaining everyone's attention. "How do you know where it is?" A snooty teenaged girl asked me, crossing her arms across her chest. "I live here with my family, we are in charge of the museum." I half lied. She just 'hmped' at me and everyone followed me to their deaths.

The group stood behind me as I stood at the front of two big metal doors with a bunch of designs on it. "Psh, like you can open that." The girl rolled her eyes, making let out a little growl. "ALEC OPEN THE DOOR!" I shouted, pounding on it a few times with my fist. A smirk tugged at my lips as the two doors creaked open, revealing Alec on the other side. I ran up to him and threw my arms around his neck. "Play along." I whispered in a low and quiet voice so that the group won't hear. "Wow, quite a group you got there, you might even be able to beat Heidi." He chuckled, moving me so that I was on his back. "Come on, follow me if you please." Alec waved at them with on of his hand, while the other one held me up on his back. "Oh I would follow you any where." I heard the girl say, making my giggle at her stupidity. "Hehe, you think I might beat Heidi big brother?" I grinned, swinging my legs a bit.

We led the group til they were at the center of the ballroom and told them a bit about the place until Heidi's group arrived, that's when the feeding began. "Well hope you enjoy the tour 'cause it's the last thing you'll ever see." I smirked evilly, as the two doors shut, and the people started freaking out. I watched as Aro, Alec, Jane, Felix, Demetri, Marcus, Caius, and some others feed. I kept on think that it'll be me one day feeding along with them, feeding with Alec. "Hello Serena." Heidi spat, standing a few feet away from me. "Is there something you want?" I asked in an innocent voice, tilting my head to the side. "I'm going to get you back one day, mark my word." She swore, walking away.

After the feeding was done, Alec took me back to my room since there was nothing else left to do. "Hey Alec, can we go back to the orphanage so that I can some stuff that was left there, please?" I asked him, playing with a button on his coat like shirt, while he ran his fingers through my hair. "Hm...I guess we could...Where's the orphanage?" He asked, as I tried to remember the place. "The orphanage is in Pavia, Italy." I answered, being picked up by Alec. I shut my eyes a bit as he ran to our destination.

"Well, well, well, looks who back guys? If it ain't our little pleasure toy." A creepy voice mused, making me scowl. "Go away Aidan, I'm only here to get my stuff." I sneered, running into my room at the orphanage, ignoring all the looks from everyone. "And you did that because?" Alec raised an eyebrow, standing at the door way. "Because of him I can't have kids and scared for life." I growled, getting a bag, and putting all my paint, pencils, every artistic thing that I have, and made. "I'll explain later when we get back to Volterra, I don't feel like explaining, right now all I want to do is get out of this place." I said in a rush, tying the bag together.

Just as we were about the walk through the door, I felt a hand place itself upon my shoulder and yank me back. "Where do you think you're going?" Aidan hissed in my ear. "Home." I elbowed him in the stomach, making him let go of me, and double over in pain. "Lets go." I grabbed Alec's hand, running into the forest, where he picked me up, and ran back to Volterra.

Once we were back I threw myself onto my bed, trying to forget the bad memories that surfaced. "What's wrong, you can tell me." Alec cooed, running his fingers through my hair lightly. "No, you're going to hate me afterwards." I said with my face still in my pillow. "I won't and I'm not going to hate you, I can never bring myself to even not like you." He mumbled, kissing my neck. My breathe became jagged as he kissed my neck.

"When Aidan first came to the orphanage he was 13 and he had almost all the girls swooning over him, the only ones that didn't were me and my two friends, of course that angered him so him and his two friends, Ryan and Bryan, decided to teach me and my friends a lesson. During dinner he slipped some ecstasy into our water, we never knew of course we just felt really weird and I started feeling sick and barfed a few times but the people that worked there never paid any attention to me since I was the troublesome child. In the middle of the night Aidan came in my room, gagged me, tied me down to my bed, and rapped me, this continued every night. Then one day when I was at school I passed out and when I woke up I was in the hospital with the school nurse -the only person who actually cared about me- and a pale doctor with blond hair talking to each other. Once they saw that I was awake he told me that I had some bruises along with a damage abdomen than left for soem reason I don't know but once he did leave Sally -the school nurse- broke into tears, I was still young so I never knew what was going on. When I asked she said that I couldn't have any kids when I grew up due to my badly damaged abdomen, than she left after that saying that she had a meeting to go to.

After she left, the doctor whose name was Carlisle, walked in with two other people behind him, a blond woman that looked like a goddess and a man with dark brown hair who looked like an athlete walked in the room behind Carlisle. He told me that they were Rosalie and Emmett than left, once he did Emmett smiled at me while Rosalie just pulled me into a hug. We started talking after a little while and Emmett came up with a little nick name for me, which was munchkin since I was small compared to him, I was fine with it, I had to agree with him though, I was small compared to him. We became really close to one another, Rosalie was like the mother I never had while Emmett was like the father, it seemed like dream to me but it wasn't. Then one day when I was around 6 years old, they told me they were moving which just kinda shattered my heart but they gave me something to remember them by, but I never wore the necklaces or earrings they gave me since I was afraid Aidan might steal it and sell it for money."

I told Alec, as we laid in my bed face to face. I felt Alec's hand stop playing with my hair and looked at the smile that was on his face. "Well, do you want to see them?" He smiled, wrapping his arms around my waist, and pulling me closer to him. "R-r-really? Y-you mean we can actually see them?" I gasped in shocked, thinking of all the possibilities of what their reaction would be. "Yes, I'll asked Aro." Alec chuckled, kissing my forehead, and saying goodnight before leaving. I let out a little squeal before falling asleep, dreaming of all the good time me, Rosalie, and Emmett had together.

**~Alec's POV~**

After I said my goodnight I went to Aro for permission. 'I can't believe they did that to her! I'm going to make them pay.' I noted to myself, entering the throne room. "Ah Alec, you are here for permission to go visit the Cullens am I correct?" He smiled, earning a nod from me. "Well you can go and stay there for about a month but that's all and make sure to tell Carlisle I said hello." He told me, still keeping the smile on his face. "Alright, thank you." I nodded, as he dismissed me. I went to my room and laid there in bed thinking about what Serena told me a little while ago. "I promise I will never bite you unless you tell me to." I promised to myself, thinking about some of the paintings she painted.

Once was of an apple, just a plain ole red apple in the middle of the board. The apple stood out because the whole background was a dark midnight blue. 'What is it even suppose to mean?' I asked myself, trying to figure it out. The apple could have meant a lot of thing like it could be her favorite fruit -probably is- or she just liked it. I sighed while pulling up my laptop to search it up. When I typed in 'what does the apple mean' a lot of things popped up like info on an actual apple, the benefits of it, the apple company. But the thing that caught my eye was the story of Adam and Eve and how they ate the forbidden fruit or in this case, an apple. I guess that's what the apple means, what else could it mean? Well lots of things but that one seemed more reasonable. As for the dark background maybe it meant darkness? 'Bah! I'll ask her tomorrow.'

The other one that had my brain running was a picture of a sun and a moon, well half of a sun and moon. The painting was divided in half, one half being half a sun with some clouds here and there while the other was half a moon with the top half a red color and the bottom half like a normal night sky with a quarter of a moon with a blob of red on it. That's the one I could not make any sense of.

I just laid there and listened to some music which I did not pay attention to, so I decided to see what I can find out about Serena by hacking into government files, which is pretty easy. "Jane, Felix, Demetri, you guys want to see Serena's profile from government files?" I asked in my usual tone since I knew they could hear me. A second later the three that I called out for ran into my room, sitting in front of the flat screen T.V from which I had hooked up my laptop to so that it was like an alternate screen.

Name: Serena Rinaka  
>Age: 9<br>DOB: OCT 31 2002  
>Hair: Black<br>Family:  
>Luna Rinaka- Dead<br>Gary Rinaka- Dead  
>Blood type: O-<br>Medical problems: N/A  
>Other: Raped and been raped since 6 and damaged abdomen.<p>

"Wait so she's been raped since 6 years old?" Jane nearly shouted, looking at me with anger in her eyes. "Yeah, the boys at the orphanage are the ones to blame." I told her, watching her blow her top for a while, than calming down. I ran to her room and grabbed the two paintings that made my mind go crazy and showed the others. "Can you guys figure out what the meaning of these painting mean?" I challenged them, laying on my bed, watching them bicker back and forth about who's right, and who's wrong.

The whole room went quiet as Serena walked in, looking at us with a cute confused expression. "The apple means the forbidden fruit surrounded by darkness. It means a dark forbidden love. As for the other one, people keep thinking that life is perfect, nothing can ruin it, but once the sun sets and the moon rises all the rules change." He said, jumping on me, wrapping her arms around my neck. "Ha! I was right about the apple!" Demetri and Felix shouted, pointing at Jane. "Yeah, but I was right about the other dumbasses." She shot back, sitting at the edge of my bed, watching the two roll on the floor in pain. "OK Jane, I think they've had enough. And Serena pack some clothes 'cause we are going to visit some close friends of yours." I smiled, kissing her forehead. "He said yes!" She half shouted, burying her face at the crouch of my neck. I chuckled, pushing her off in the direction of her room, watching her run into it, and hearing her go through her closet.

Chuckling while walking back into my room, I packed as well, I mean I'm gonna stay with her, it's not that I don't trust the Cullens, it's just...I love Serena and I don't think I can stand not seeing her for so long. I just packed some clothes and things I would need and waited for Serena in her room. I chuckled at how she was running around, freaking out about what she should bring and stuff. "Don't worry about clothes, Alice will taking you shopping for sure." I chuckled, watching her sigh while zipping up her suitcase. We said our goodbyes to everyone and I picked her up and ran to Forks.

* * *

><p><strong>Alec: Review or die<br>Me: Hey! Be nice!  
>Alec: No...<br>Serena: Pwetty pwease :(  
>Alec: Fine -_-<br>Me: If you want another CH I need at least 3 reviews from people, not the same ones three times, three reviews from three different people.  
>Serena: Oh and if you want to see the paintings yourself go to her deviantart the link should be on her profile ^_^<br>**


End file.
